Jasper and Alice Visit Heaven
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Some people break the laws... Some people break the rules of science... These people... Are Jasper and Alice. One-Shot. Rated JIC Just in Case


**Wow; I'm feeling really.... write-y today. Hahaaaa. Second fic in one day! Everyone dance! Oh yeah... This could very possibly make you cry... so if your overprotective dad is sitting next to you, don't cry, he might freak out and never let you go on the computer again... heehee. Oh, and another thing, "Wal-Mart... do they, like, sell walls there?" - Paris Hilton. It is sad because Wal-Mart is just a messed up name. Oh and I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.**

_Alice's POV_

I pressed my foot as hard as it would go on the gas pedal of my Porsche. Jasper had gone missing the other day, and I had received only a phone call from him telling me where he was. Volterra. Why had I not thought of this before? I asked myself, and I let out another gut-wrenching sob. "Your sure you don't want me to drive?" Nessie asked me from the passenger seat. "Yes." I said. Nessie was now 23. It was confusing. She still stayed the same physically but she aged every year. I guess. She had been the only one home when I received the call, everyone else was out on a search party for Jasper. I had scribbled a note telling Bella where we had gone. I just hoped we would be able to come back soon. All _three _of us. I skipped past another stop sign and I saw Nessie tense out of the corner of my eye. "Relax." I told her. "Your the one to talk."

I whipped around the corner and Nessie shifted dangerously in her seat. "Jesus, Aunt Alice." She said. "You could slow down." She told me. "And if it were Jacob there, would you ask me to slow down?" I asked. She stayed silent.

I pulled up to the gate and let myself in. No one was here this late. I parked my car and jumped out, Nessie following suit. We went into the hall that led to all the underground passageways you had to go through to get to the lobby place. I could hear Nessie's breathing getting heavier as we went along.

When we finally reached the lobby, a new secretary was sitting at Gianna's old desk. "Hello. My name is Charity. How may I help you?" She asked in a sugar-coated voice. Before I could answer, a familiar figure came out. Jane. Nessie stared hard at her. I could tell she was remembering the old almost-battle from when she was little. "Hello." Jane greeted us icily. "Hello, Jane." I said. "Who's this?" She asked me, turning her head slightly towards Nessie. "You don't remember Bella's daughter, Nessie?" I asked. Jane hissed. "I could have figured you'd come, but bring the child? How cruel of you." She said. "And your talking." I said. Jane made a face and gestured for us to follow her. I followed, my legs stiff, and I tugged on Nessie so she would come to.

We entered the main part of the place where Aro was sitting, and were Caius was keeping holding onto... Jasper! "Jasper!" I exclaimed. He turned his eyes towards me, and they were filled with regret. My almost-smile disappeared and Aro asked Caius to let go of Jasper so he could say hello. Caius obliged and I ran into Jasper's arms, leaving Nessie standing behind me. "Alice..." He breathed in my scent. "Jasper... It's okay now. We can go home." I said. "No, I can't go home. I'm sorry I made you come all the way here." He said, releasing me. "What? No! We can go now!" I shouted, sobs threatening to find their way to the surface. "I'll stay with you." Jasper said, and he took my hand. "You will?" I asked. "Yes, and I'll fight to the death if that's what it takes to protect you." He told me. "Don't talk like that Jazz..." I whispered. "Sometimes I have to, Alice." He leaned down and kissed me gently. I wished it would've lasted longer... but sometimes things we want are entirely different from what we get.

"Ahem, let's get on with it." Marcus said. I glowered at him but he paid no attention to me. "Get on with what?" Nessie asked. Aro dismissed her. "Alright, Jasper. How did they know you were here?" Aro asked. "I called her." Jasper answered truthfully, squeezing me closer to him. "Is this true?" Aro asked. I nodded. "Come here." Aro gestured for me to come up, and I started to, but Jasper held me back. "It's okay..." I whispered to him. He locked eyes with me a second longer, then he let me go. I walked over to Aro, and he took my hand, reading all my thoughts. "Mm, he is, indeed, telling the truth." Aro concluded. "Thank you." He said to me. I nodded once and went back to Jasper. "But, we see here, that Jasper has done many wrongs." Jane mentioned. "Wrongs?!" I shouted. Jasper shushed me. I ignored him. "Now listen, he hasn't done a thing wrong! What do you suppose he's done wrong?" I asked. "Do you really want to know?" Jane asked me. "Yes, I want to know!" I shouted. "Fine. He changed a girl. A human girl. She's only four." Jane said. My eyes dulled. "No." I shook my head. "Yes, actually. But we killed her." I backed away from Jane, and back into Jasper. He didn't catch me as I stumbled into him. I turned around and looked into his eyes. "You didn't, did you?" I asked, my last bit of hope coming out in my voice. "I did, Alice. But it was a mistake, I swear." I stood there for a minute, unsure. I was numb. "Renesmee. Come here." I ordered. Nessie walked over swiftly. "Please find out anything else you can. I'll be right back..." I walked away and Jasper followed me. I didn't care. I stood in the hallway by the door to the lobby. I sank to my knees and I put my head in my hands and I sobbed. Jasper came up to me and he gingerly sat next to me and put his arm around me. "It's okay, I'm sorry." He said. "No! It's not okay! They're going to kill you!" I sobbed. Charity opened the door and came into. "Um, hello. Is something the matter?" She asked in that sickly-sweet voice. "Yes! Now get out or I'll kill you!" I screamed. Charity backed out through the door and I leaned into Jasper. He lied down on his back and held me to his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because I just put you in danger by telling you." He said. "But I'd rather die then live without you!" I shouted. I was sobbing heavily now. "Calm down." Jasper repeated the words and stroked my hair, kissing my face. "Please, Jasper, just run away with me, somewhere far, far away." I begged. "I can't... they'd just hunt us both down." He said. "But it would be better then watching you die!" I sobbed. "Who said you were watching? Your going home with Nessie right now." He told me. "No! Never!" I sobbed, holding myself to him. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "At least let poor Nessie go home." He said. I nodded. "Kiss me." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because, when I'm kissing you it's all okay." It wasn't a lie. He turned my head and stared into my eyes before mashing his lips onto mine. I threaded my arms behind his neck and he put his hands on the small of my back, and now we were lying on top of each other in an empty hallway. He used his tongue to taste my bottom lip, and I parted my lips to let him in. I moved my hands into his hair and I bunched them up. His right hand rubbed my back slowly. His other hand went up to my hair, his hand mimicking my hands movement. My mouth broke off his for a second and I gasped before re-joining my mouth to his. His mouth hardened against mine and I pulled away. "They're coming." He said. I rolled off him reluctantly and I sat up against the wall. He sat next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. Jane entered the hallway then. "Don't act innocent. I could plainly hear you _kissing." _I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't want to see it, would you Jane?" Jasper asked her. "Ew, no. I'm not a fan of porn, thanks." She answered. Jasper pulled my face to his and he kissed me again. "Stop it!" Jane almost whined. I pulled away from Jasper. "I hate you." Jane muttered. "Come on. It's time." Jane said, and she walked out. Jasper got up then helped me up. We walked back into the main room and we stood there uncertainly. Jasper had his arm around my waist. Suddenly, I was hit with a vision.

_Jane is smiling. Jasper is on the floor, writhing in pain. I'm screaming and thrashing against the tight hold Marcus has on me. Nessie is screaming from where she is standing next to Alec. Alec has a knife that is dangerously positioned at her throat. Aro is standing over Jasper, and he is about to-_

"Alice, shh, what are you whimpering about? What did you see?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head. Nessie ran up to us. "Aunt Alice... they're going to kill Uncle Jasper, aren't they?" She asked. I nodded. She was tearing up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged Jasper and I and I felt her body shake while she sobbed. "I'm sorry. So sorry." She whimpered. "No, it's not your fault darling." Jasper told her. She let go and stood next to me.

Without warning, someone yelled. "Go!" Jane smiled and Jasper fell to the ground, nearly dragging me with him. Someone tried to grab me from behind but I jumped and their arms missed me. I whirled around to see Jasper writhing in pain on the floor. I had to change this vision if it was the last thing I did. "Aunt Alice! Help!" I heard Nessie call. She was pinned to the ground by Alec, who was trying to use his power on her, but she struggled enough to disorient him, but he had a knife in his pocket. I ran over there and knocked Alec off of Nessie, and Nessie jumped up. I heard a scream of agony, and I turned to see Jasper on the ground, Aro standing over me. "No!" The emotions in my voice making everyone pause for only a second. If it was even a second. I ran over to where Jasper was lying and I knocked him away. I rolled onto the floor and back up. This time Marcus grabbed me from behind and he held me tight. "Let go!" I screamed. Jane was focusing on Nessie, and Jasper jumped up. He hit Marcus, and he flew into the wall, but he crushed me into the wall. "Oof!" I shouted when I hit the wall. Marcus let me go and I ran over to Jasper. "We can't win." I stated. "I know." Jasper told me. I turned to look at him. "I love you." He said. "I know. I love you to." I said. He pulled my face to his and he kissed me quickly, but sweetly. "Don't die." I told him as he started to go off after Jane. "I'll try." He told me. Alec came up behind me and grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back. "If you rape me I'll kill you." I said, for he was moving his face dangerously close to mine. "Not if I kill you first." He said, and then he jerked my arms back painfully, and they loosened, almost coming off. A short metallic screech sounded. "Oh!" I gasped. Jasper had Jane pinned to the ground, but he looked over at me. Alec had my arms pulled down and I had my back arched in an awkward position. I whimpered as Alec slowly pulled my arms back farther. "Stop! Please!" I gasped. Alec only pulled more. "No! Stop! Please!'' I gasped some more. Jasper ran over and he tried to pull me out of Alec's grip. "No!" I begged, he was only making it worse. Jasper let go of me in a panic, and he rushed around to Alec. He pulled on him, nearly getting him off me, but Alec still wouldn't let go of my arms. Finally, Jasper pulled Alec off me, but my arms went with him, a metallic screech filled my ears and everyone else's. I screamed. "Alice!" Jasper exclaimed. I just kept screaming, my eyes squinted tight. Sobs and screams rocked my body and Jasper kept trying to calm me down. He flipped out his phone but was careful to make sure Alec didn't make away with my arms. "Carlisle! Help! Alice is hurt!" A pause. "Volterra." Another pause. "Yes. Bye." He put away his phone. The whole thing had only been 30 seconds. Suddenly, my knees went weak and I fell to the floor. Jasper dropped at my side, he smoothed my hair over. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, Carlisle will be here, it's okay." He kept repeating these things to me while he tried to soothe my pain. "Help!" Nessie called, and Jasper was torn between me and his only niece. I wanted to tell him to go, but between gasps, I could force nothing audible out. Jane walked over to me. "Lost our arms, haven't we?" She asked. I regained my breath for a split-second. "Fuck... you." I told her. "I think not!" She gasped, feigning shock. She smiled at me and the pain I was already feeling intensified. I screamed and gasped and thrashed and whimpered and yelled. Nothing stopped the pain. I was so weak, I just wanted to die. "Kill... me!" I screamed. "Gladly." She smiled, and was about to rip off my head, I suppose, when someone knocked her away, followed by a whole load of other someones filling the room and going after anyone who wasn't Jasper, Nessie and I. I recognized them as Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward, Bella, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. I fell back on my back and gasped for air, even though I didn't need it. Carlisle came over and grabbed my arms, which were lying next to me somewhere. "Roll over." He told me. I couldn't move. He rolled me over and reattached my arms. It. Was. Pain. I screamed louder and harsher than before. Everyone plugged their ears, then got back to fighting. I got up and rolled my shoulders. I ran over to where I saw Jasper fighting Aro. I jump-kicked Aro and I landed squarely on my feet. Aro whipped around and threw me against a wall. The wall cracked down the middle. I inched away from it, only to be thrown into it again by a flying vampire. I jumped up, and was shocked by what I saw. A fire. No Jasper. I searched the room for him, anywhere, anywhere. I grew frantic, then I saw Aro standing there by the fire. I went over to him. "Did you kill him?" I asked. Aro looked into my eyes. "Yes. Would you like to join him?" He asked. I stumbled away. I fell to my knees in front of the fire. "NO!" I screamed. Everyone stopped to look at me. Then they looked around the room. Carlisle ran over to me after noticing Jasper's absence. "Alice, pleas don't." He said. I shook my head sobbing. I was in hysterics. "Someone! Get her home before she kills herself!" Carlisle yelled. "No, no, no, no, no." I repeated over and over. Rosalie and Bella came over and tried to pick me up. I thrashed away from them. "Don't _touch _me!" I shouted. Bella looked hurt. Rosalie looked angry. "Listen here, Jasper. Is. Dead. Who cares? Let's go home." She said. I looked at her. Her anger turned to fear and she backed away. I looked at Bella. "You understand?" I asked. She nodded, pulling me into a hug. "Is there anything...?" She asked. I shook my head, sobs still rocking my body. "I wish you wouldn't." She told me. "I – I can't say the same." I told her. She let me go and walked away, over to Carlisle. I sat by the fire, waiting. Esme approached me slowly, cautiously. "Alice, honey, are you okay?" She asked me. "No." I answered. "Please don't do what your about to do." She pleaded. "I would like to... but it feels so impossible, and isn't 110 years or so enough? I don't want to be here forever." I told her. She sighed. "I don't know, Alice. I'll miss you." She said to me, recognizing that she couldn't stop me. "Enough with the stupid, sappy good-byes! I want to kill her, and that's what I'm going to do!" Jane said, and without waiting for a reply, she killed me. Slowly, and painfully.

I _hoped _this was heaven, but what did I know? I sat up, only to find myself sitting next to another person, on a cloud that floated in the sky. I rubbed my eyes, causing them to water a bit. Wait... my eyes were watering? Since when? When I died, had I turned back into a human somehow? I poked myself in the eyes, and I blinked back tears. Apparently. I jumped up, and ran off my cloud onto another one, where a group of boys were standing. I was wearing a midnight blue silk dress, one I had always dreamt of owning. I smiled."Hello!" I exclaimed, the boys turned. "Hello." they said. "Do you know where Jasper is?" I asked. They pointed to a few clouds over, where a lone boy was sitting, staring down at Earth from his perch on the edge of the cloud. He looked sad. I hopped from cloud to cloud till I reached Jasper. I sat next to him. "Hello." I said, my voice ringing out. He turned to me slowly, his eyes a brilliant and beautiful blue. He squinted at me a minute. "Alice?" He asked. I nodded. He tackled me with kisses, and I caught his lips with mine. His parted and I parted mine too, twisting my head a bit. I let my hands linger in his hair, and he flipped us over, farther onto our cloud. He put his hands on my back, then he flipped us over again, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me with my hands and legs. He caught my bottom lip in between his teeth, then he pressed his mouth back against mine. I moaned into his mouth, and this seemed to please him. He started to unzip my dress, and I slid out of it easily. Suddenly, someone walked up to us. "Hello." they said. People up here seemed to be overusing that word. Jasper scrambled up off of me, and I looked for my dress. I used it to cover myself up. "Do I know you?" The person asked. "I don't know." I said. Jasper helped me up and I hid behind him. "I swear I've seen you before! What's your name?" The person – a girl – asked. "Alice. Alice Whitlock." The girl frowned. "And who are you?" She asked Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock." He answered. "I'd assume that you were brother and sister... but, yeah." The girl said. I laughed a little. "Anyway, 'Alice,' What was your name before?" She asked. "Er, Mary Alice Brandon." I answered. "Holy!" The girl shouted, her mouth moved after that but nothing came out. "Is there like, a profanity filter up here?" I asked. "Yeah," Jasper said. I nodded. "Well, anyway, why did you say that in the first place?" I asked. "Because, my sister, Mary Alice, was sent to an asylum some 100 or so years ago! I'm Cynthia!" I fainted.

When I woke up I was with Jasper. Cynthia had left, but I was glad. I would talk to her later, I just wanted to be with Jasper. He was lying on his side next to me. I curled up in a ball next to him. He played with my hair. "Why did you kill yourself?" He asked. "Because I can't bear to live without you..." I said. "Oh Alice, the world is such a darker place without you." He told me. I kissed him, and he put his arm around me slowly, and I opened my mouth to breath. "That sucks." I said. "What?" Jasper asked. "I need to breath." I said. "Well, hold your breath." He told me, and he kissed me. Then I pulled away in a panic. He looked at me, hurt. I swore, but of course, nothing came out. "What?" He asked. "Your turning me on." He laughed. "It's not funny!" I pretended to wipe away tears. "There is positively no privacy up here." I said. "But there is, my darling." He said. "Oh?" I said. "Oh." He nodded, and he scooped me up bridal style and hopped with me in tow from cloud to cloud until he reached a darker rain cloud. "A rain cloud. How does that make a difference?" I asked. "Well, rain _has _always turned you on, and, if this cloud starts raining, it'll create a shield so no one can get in." He said. "Okay, first, I'm already turned on enough, and second, what if it doesn't rain?" I asked. "Oh well. I'm sure it will, but until then, we will just have to wait." He teased me by kissing my neck. I groaned. "If we have to wait, put me down, I can't stand being near you like this." I said. Reluctantly, he set me down and crawled away. I sat still. "Okay, never mind. I can't stand this, come here." He crawled back over, instead of just standing up and walking. He sat next to me and didn't touch me. "Do we still have our powers?" I asked. "If you had them when you were human." Jasper sighed. "Oh, you didn't really have yours when you were human, really, did you?" I asked innocently. "No, I didn't have them, thank you." He said, turning away from me. "Oh... I'm sorry." I breathed the words onto his neck, and a thunderclap sounded from the cloud we were sitting on. Dark walls shut up the cloud and made a little hut-ish thing over the cloud. "Oh dear, I can't see." I said. Then I was lifted off my feet and I was, indeed, floating. "Um, are we going to keep floating?" I asked. "Your floating, but I'm not. I guess girls float, not guys?" He said. "Why am I so special?" I asked. He grabbed my foot and dragged me back down. "Are you still turned on, or shall we start over?" He asked me. "Don't start over, start where the clothes came off." He smiled, and I floated into pure bliss.

I woke up under the dome. I could hear the rain battering hard underneath me. I smiled, and searched for my dress, and was met with aches all over my body. I moaned in pain. Jasper shot up next to me, mumbling something about his dream. "Alice! What's wrong?" He asked, checking me all over. "Ow! Don't touch me, it hurts!" I warned him, searching for him with my useless eyes. "Oh no," he said. "What?" I asked. "Bruises, everywhere, you won't be able to move for days, possibly weeks!" He panicked. "I thought no one got hurt up here." I mumbled. "So did I, so I wasn't careful. I'm sorry Alice, it's all my fault." He said. I reached out to touch him but only brushed his cheek. I fell limp onto the cloud, sighing. "Where's my dress?" I asked, the cold drift becoming annoying. "I don't know." Jasper answered. "Could you find it please?" I asked him. He got up and searched around for my dress. "Watch out, Alice, I can't see." He stepped on my very bruised forearm. "Ow!" I cried out, tears filling my eyes. I sniffed and started crying. It felt nice. Jasper got down on his knees sort of next to me. "Oh Alice! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" He said. I sniffled, but otherwise didn't answer. "Ohhhh..." Jasper said, and he crawled around, searching for my dress. He found it. "Alice... where are you?" He called, his voice sounded far off. "Over here." I said. "Awfully helpful." He said, then he hit something. "Ugh. This is all my fault! How did this happen?" He asked himself. "I don't know..." I said. "I want to go home!" I wailed, and Jasper continued looking for me. I cried now, freely, as I had not been able to do on Earth. Jasper found me by touching my toe. He handed me my dress carefully, and I put it on slowly. "I want to go home. Can't we go home? Isn't there some special rule that says that we can live forever on Earth?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

A couple of hours later, the dome let up. "Finally." I sighed. I heard Jasper gasp beside me. I looked down at my body, which was indeed, black and blue. Literally. I gingerly got up, and just the slight movements caused me so much pain. Jasper moved ever so slowly towards me, as if he thought I was afraid of him. "Just get over here and carry me, please." I pleaded, my voice strained. Jasper rushed over and picked me up in his arms. I moaned in pain as he lifted me, and he apologized quickly. "No." I moaned. "Huh?" He questioned me. "Don't apologize." I told him. He nodded. Suddenly, he tripped over his own feet, and too focused on holding on to me, we fell right off the cloud. I screamed. Somewhere along the way the bruises went away. Jasper's eyes went back to the golden they were before. I suppose mine did too. But when _I _hit the ground, it hurt. It wasn't the ground. It was the roof of our house! We feel right through the roof and the second floor and we landed on the living room floor. At least Jasper had his underwear on. I giggled. "Jasper! Alice!" I heard Esme exclaim. Jasper stood up. And I got up after that, and I stared at the ground. "I thought you were dead!" Esme shouted, and she hugged us both, I realized to late that my dress had a rip in it, and Esme tore a bit more of it, and it revealed my left shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, actually taking time to look at the two of us. "You had fun, didn't you?" She asked. I swear, if I could blush, I would've right then. The rest of our family was pouring down the stairs. There were various yells of "Alice!" and "Jasper!" While everyone came to hug us. I smiled, sometimes you just have to wish to get what you want.

**Wow. That was... long. **

**Review, pwetty, pwetty pwease. Oh, and a question that I am begging you to answer, (it's on a poll on my profile, or you can just answer here if u want.)**

**How old do you think I am?**

**I want to see your ideas, and see if I write older or younger than I am. **

**Thx. :)**


End file.
